jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 22
その2 |ja_romaji = Jajjimento Sono 2 |chapters = 176-179 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Yasuko KobayashiSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Yasufumi Soejima |epidirector = Hitomi Ezoe Kenichi Suzuki |anidirector = Hideki Hashimoto Yui Kinoshita Min-ho Jang Min-zi Yu Ryo Kobayashi Kohei Ashiya Megumi Itoi Aya Nishimura |assistaction = Kenta Mimuro |key = Yuichi Nakazawa Takenori Tsukuma Koichi Takai Masafumi Tayori Daisuke Ogata Min-zi Yu Rie Aoki Yuka Koichi Nanako Ninomiya Rena Kawasaki Yukie Yoshioka Miho Kinjo Shuuichiro Manabe Masato Ikeda Mariko Fukita Yuuichi Namiki Akira Koremoto Hirokatsu Maruyama |2ndkey = Ayumi Kurokawa So-wi Jang Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Shuhei Fukuda Hitomi Shiraki Arata Kawabata Takayoshi Hayashi Shou Hamada Aya Nishimura Kimitaka Ito Kenta Mimuro Yukitoshi Hotani Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya Masahiko Komino Ace Company Sunlight Ren Zu Studio Core |eyecatch = Kohei Ashiya (Judgement) Masahiko Komino (Magician's Red) |eyecatch2 = Judgement Magician's Red |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = August 30, 2014 |previous = Judgement, Part 1 |next = High Priestess, Part 1 |endate = January 27, 2018}} その2|Jajjimento Sono Ni}} is the twenty-second episode of Stardust Crusaders and the forty-eighth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers the last three pages of Chapter 176 through most of Chapter 179 of the manga. Summary As Polnareff's foolish wish of returning his sister is turning against him, Judgement gloats and calls out Polnareff for having been so naive and exposing the weakness of his heart with his wishes. Just as promised, Judgment then makes a clay doll of Avdol who attacks Polnareff. The fake Avdol then reminds Polnareff of his responsibility in his death and demands vengeance, then joined by the fake Sherry who wants to eat him to "get better". Although Polnareff summons Silver Chariot, Judgement comes forth to bind Chariot and let the zombies eat at Polnareff, who finally accepts his fate. However, he then sees a second Avdol which he mistakes for a hallucination, but then this Avdol breaks the doll and summons Magician's Red. Against all common sense, Avdol has actually survived as Hol Horse's bullet only grazed his skull. Thanks to the assistance, Polnareff can muster the resolve to destroy the fake doll and the two confront Judgement, who seems to be a match for both of them. Judgment snidely asks Avdol for his wishes, but Avdol plays with Judgement and proves that Magician's Red is, in reality, more powerful. Avdol ultimately defeats Judgement with ease, forcing him to flee. The two then find the User, Cameo, and retire him in a particularly humiliating manner. After reuniting with the group, Polnareff is shocked to find that the others knew Avdol was alive the entire time, keeping it a secret from him to prevent the enemy from finding out. Avdol further reveals he had disguised himself as his father in order to purchase a submarine for the group. Appearances |Av3=AvdolAvAnim.png|Name3=Muhammad Avdol |Av4=CameoAvAnim.png|Name4=Cameo|Status4= |Av5=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name5=Joseph Joestar |Av6=KakyoinAvAnim.png|Name6=Noriaki Kakyoin |Av7=JotaroAvAnim3.png|Name7=Jotaro Kujo }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes